1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator call-fielding scenario system which makes a display on an operator terminal of a call center for carrying out telephone reception work, and which aids the fielding of calls by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen an increase in the work of installing a call centers for carrying out telephone reception work, Given this background, operator terminals are provided with call-fielding scenarios in order to supplement skill deficiencies in operators who carry out telephone reception duties.
In the past, there has, by and large, been only one scenario displayed on the operator terminal of the call center for carrying out telephone reception work, and which aids the fielding of calls by the operator.
However, it is not necessarily the case that all of the clients who telephone will talk in line with the flow of the scenario. Thus, inter alia, if the telephone discourse with the client departs from a scenario, there is the problem that the operator cannot rapidly respond with content which differs from that scenario and there is a reduction in the level of satisfaction of the client in the telephone discourse, and there is the problem that the working environment of the operator deteriorates in that the operator experiences mental distress.
Thus, taking the above problems into account, the present invention aims to provide an operator call-fielding scenario system which is able to display the optimum scenario for the circumstances on an operator terminal.
The operator call-fielding scenario system of the present invention for achieving the above mentioned aim is an operator call-fielding scenario system which displays a response scenario to an operator who is responding to an incoming call, comprising: a memory unit which stores a plurality of scenario parts making up a plurality of response scenarios; a scenario setting unit which selects predetermined scenario parts from the plurality of scenarios parts in the memory unit, in accordance with one of a plurality of conditions, and sets a response scenario with the predetermined scenario parts according to the one condition; and a display unit which displays the set response scenario.
Using this configuration, response scenarios matched in the optimum way with various circumstances can be set.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of conditions have priorities, and the scenario-setting unit selects the condition, among the plurality of conditions, which has the highest the priority.
Further, if another scenario part which differs from the predetermined scenario parts contained in the response scenario is used at the time of a response by the operator, the scenario setting unit adds or substitutes the other scenario part into the response scenario, in accordance with the frequency of use of the other scenario part.
It should be noted that the plurality of conditions include, for example, the type of person making the call, a history according to the person making the call, the circumstances of the wait of the person making the call, the circumstances of the response to the person making the call, the abilities of the operator, and background factors, or a combination thereof. Further, the type of person making the call includes, for example, the age group, sex or occupation of the person making the call, and the background factors include, for example, the weather, entertainment and incidents.